Kamu Tahu?
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: [Drable] SN untuk SasuNaruLovers Salah. Salah apa yang di sukai Naru? [Dedikasi untuk Valentine Day for Sasuke and Naruto FluffySNGarden Event] #fluffysngarden #sasunarufanfiction #valentineday


**_Disclaimer_**

Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Kamu Tahu?**  
©Ane

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. _Always!_ Banzai!

 **Genre**  
 _Romance / Fluffy_

 **Rating**  
 _Teenager_

 **Warning**  
 _Alternative Universe. Drabble._  
 _School. Slash. Shounen - ai.._

 **Status**  
 _Oneshoot!_

 **Dedicated  
** Valentine Day for Sasuke and Naruto FluffySNGarden Event  
 **#fluffysngarden  
** **#sasunarufanfiction  
** **#valentineday**

 _Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict._  
 _Happy reading for everyone!_

Hari itu hujan.

Naruto sedang mengambil sepedanya, saat hembusan angin kencang menerpa Tokyo.

Petir menyambar, secara acak menampar melepaskan muatan elektron.

Satu pohon di pinggir lapangan KHS. Berdiri menjulang hingga paling tinggi. Lima meter dari gerbang sekolah.

Tsunade sakit!

Begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Naruto bergegas pulang saat bel sekolah berbunyi.

Tak peduli hujan lebat.  
Tak peduli halilintar menyambar.

Rantai terlepas. Sepeda bebas. Naruto siap lepas landas. Mengayuh benda usang namun sangat berbekas.

Tapi tergesa-gesa memang tak ada gunanya. Kewaspadaan akan berada di depan angka nol.

Pohon itu sudah miring di bawah 45 derajat.

"Narutoooooo!" Itu suara Sasuke. Rivalnya. Mengapa ia berteriak? Mengajak debat?

Dua anak manusia di bawah tetesan awan. Pemuda pertama jatuh dari atas sepeda. Pemuda kedua, tertimpa tubuh temannya. Satu pohon tumbang nyaris menimpa keduanya.

Sejak saat itu, permusuhan mereka terhenti. Dengki menghilang. Iri berganti kagum. Teriak berubah santun. Dan satu rasa mulai mengganggu. Menggerogoti pemikiran waras. Menjadi borok jika tidak di ucapkan.

Oleh karenanya, Naruto memilih hari ini untuk mengucapkannya.

Dengan langkah lebih ringan dari pada dandelion, berterbangan di Savannah pada Bulan Agustus, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya mengejar sang pengganggu mata di pagi hari, dan malam hari di dalam mimpi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak sesaat setelah Sasuke meninggalkan loker sepatunya.

Naruto tertunduk. Memegang lutut antar lelah dan tak berani mengangkat kepala.

Sepuluh langkah dari lantai Naruto berpijak. Sasuke membalikkan badan. Menatap heran.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku tak berani. Jadi... "

Sasuke menunggu.

"Aku tahu, kamu tahu, aku mau bilang apa."

Naruto memilih menegakkan badannya saat kembali berteriak.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya, yang semula memegang tas. Berjalan kembali menghampiri sosok berambut pirang yang menyebabkan beberapa siswa yang hendak pulang, berbalik ingin mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Hn. Aku juga." Suara sasuke amat tenang. Naruto nyaris salah tangkap.

" _Juga_? Apa?"

"Hn. Aku juga cinta padamu."

"Kau... cinta padaku?"

"Ya."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku bukan ingin bilang Cinta padamu."

"Kau, tak bermaksud mengatakan Cinta?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Terimakasih... Err, atas bantuanmu waktu itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku belum sempat mengatakannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu."

"Tidak ada kata cinta setelahnya."

"Tidak ada."

"Benar-benar tidak ada."

"Ya. Tidak ada."

"Sama sekali?"

"Emmmm... "

Tangan Naruto tertarik begitu saja setelah Sasuke berlari ke arahnya. Di belakang langkah Sasuke, Naruto bisa melihat telinga Sasuke yang memerah.

Punggung Naruto terhempas,  
di pintu UKS yang di tutup dengan keras.

"Kau membuatku malu. Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti ingin ku makan di Hari coklat ini."

"Ha?"

"Ini valentine, idiot. Siapapun akan berfikir kau menyatakan Cinta tadi."

"Tapi aku tidak~"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Mangkanya aku malu."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau... Cinta padaku."

"Perlu ku ulangi di depan semua siswa."

"Aku juga."

"Hn?"

"Aku juga cinta padamu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak menjawab pernyataanku saja?

"Emmm."

"Jatuh cinta pada orang idiot memang melelahkan. Berhubung kau tak membawa coklat, dan ini hari Valentine, aku akan memakanmu sebagai gantinya."

"Emmm. Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sudah kunci pintu?"

Itu adalah senyuman paling ia suka sekaligus dibencinya yang muncul dari seorang pemuda yang tengah menindihnya.

Dan Naruto sangat menyukai kesalahan ini.

Kesalah(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)?

 **END**

Upload:140217 00:20 WIB


End file.
